The Dance
by BobWhite
Summary: Crossover with CSI Las Vegas. A dance competition brings old friends together.
1. Kathy Salvadez

**Kathy Salvadez:**

I was a dancer. That's what I've done since I was six years old. But now that was all about to come to an end. My mother was threatening to give up on paying for my classes. I couldn't let her do that. It would ruin all of my chances of becoming a professional dancer; something that I had always wanted to be. But at least she was going to pay for me and a friend and one of her parents to go down to Las Vegas for a big Dance competition. The one thing I had been waiting my whole life to do. I was an excellent dancer and my mother knew it. She just didn't have the money to pay for the classes anymore.

My father left when I was ten years old. He had a habit of hitting my mom. And when my mom found out that he was sneaking into my bedroom at night, she kicked him out and called the cops. He had already done what she had feared. He had raped me even though I had never said anything in fear that my father would kill my mother and me.

The SVU detectives were brought in on the case and my father was put in Riekers prison. Everything went wacko from then on out but I still had dance to look forward to. Then I met Maureen Stabler. And everything changed.


	2. Maureen

**Maureen:**

When I met Kathy and her mom, I thought, maybe this friend will be exceptional. And I was right, except for Kathy's mom. Mrs. Oksana Ponomarenko drank all the time and took money that Kathy made and bought drinks and smokes. I kinda figured that if she ever wanted to get out of her mom's house, that she would need money to make it. So I asked my mom about getting Kathy a bank account and she said yes. When we got Kathy a bank account, she started putting money into it and started lying to her mom about the amount of money she was earning at competitions.

Kathy would tell her mom that she was earning about 75 less then what she was really earning. If her mother knew the real truth, Katy would never be able to leave the house except for school or dance. Her instructors and the competition organizers always said the same thing knowing what Mrs. Ponomarenko did with the money she took from her daughter.

I didn't know that Kathy had been one of my father's cases until I took her to see him. She had been asking about Olivia and the rest of the squad so I figured she wanted to see them. We headed over to the squad room right after school after I gave my father a call and said I was bringing someone that wanted to talk to them. I didn't explain anything further.


	3. Squad Room

**Squad Room:**

"**Hey Captain?"** Elliot Stabler asked.

"**Yes."**

"**Maureen's coming by with a friend of hers. She said that this girl wanted to talk to us for some reason."**

"**Alright, get an interrogation room ready. When they get here, separate your daughter from her friend."**

"**Gotcha Cap."**

"**Uh, dad, it's not that kind of talk. She was just asking about Olivia and the squad. I think she knows you guys or something."**

The squad turned around and the minute Olivia's eyes met mine, she gasped. She couldn't believe that I was standing in front of them.

"**Do you guys know Kathy or something?"** Maureen asked.

"**Of course we do. Kathy how are you doin'? Is your mom treating you alright?"** Olivia asked.

Maureen and I tried not to laugh. I remembered what she had been like the last time I had seen her. Tryin' to get me to talk and all; it was kinda hilarious.

"**I'm doin' fine Olivia. But Mrs. Stabler helped me open up a bank account so that my mom couldn't waste all my money all her booze and smokes. She does that now. She's been drinking and smokin' ever since dad was put away. I had to start lyin' about how much money I've been making at competitions and I've got my coaches and the competition organizers on my side 'cause I guess they found out what mom's been doin'. Anyhow, this will be my last year dancin and all 'cause mom's refusing to pay for classes anymore. Says she's runnin' outa money, but I know better. I'm tryin' to get myself emancipated so that I can keep savin' my money and keep dancin' and all. Actually that's one of the reason's I asked Maureen to bring me here. I have a favor to ask Olivia. Oh and Olivia, I'm not six years old anymore, please don't act like I am. "**

"**Well I know you're not six anymore, so what did you want to ask me?"**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to come to Las Vegas with Maureen and me."**

"**Wait a second. Maureen, when were you going to tell me that you were going to Las Vegas?"** Elliot asked.

"**Mom said I could go. It's for Kathy's big dance competition that she's wanted to go to for a long time. Besides with Olivia going with us, we can visit the Crime Lab down there. Detective James Brass has already givin' us permission to talk to him. I told him that you were a Special Victims Detective and he wanted to know more about it so that they had a team down there for their 'Special Victims'. That's where Olivia comes into all of this. Who better to explain it than Olivia? Besides mom can't come with us because she has to work. And I think you could get someone to cover for Olivia better than mom can. Don't you think?"**

"**She's got a point Elliot,"** Captain Craigen said.

"**Fine you may go, but if Olivia calls and says your misbehaving you'll be on the first plane back to New York immediately. Do you understand me?"**

"**Yes, dad, I understand. Thanks, knew you'd understand. Mind if we go to your place so Kathy can practice in a wider place. Mom doesn't care if I'm there but I have to have someone with me. Is it alright?"**

"**Yeah sure, here's an extra key to the place. Don't make a mess. Oh and here's some money so you can order pizza if you want."**

Maureen and I burst out laughing.

"**What's so funny?"**

"**Are you kidding me? I can't eat pizza. If I'm going to win the competition I can only eat sushi, which by the way is very appetizing and good for you. I'm sure Maureen will eat pizza, but I prefer sushi. Sorry, it's all I eat when I'm competing!"**

"**Okay, here's about $40 so you can get pizza and sushi and try and eat that stuff."**

"**It's alright, Mr. Stabler, I can eat pizza. I was only goofing you. I do that a lot. It's just I've done it ever since the trial. It was my way of coping. I always try to goof with whoever I meet. My coaches say it's the best quality that I have. Hehe!"**


	4. Oksana Ponomarenko

**Oksana Ponomarenko:**

I love my daughter, but sometimes she can be very demanding. She has always had dancing to do and now I plan not paying for it anymore. It has started to get more expensive. Plus, I need her money to get my smokes and alcohol. If it weren't for her winning I don't think I would be able to drink, smoke and have a steady job. Ever since she put her father away for god knows what reason, she's been dancin' her heart out, not wanting to think about the trial. I don't blame her. She lied to the jury and the detectives. I can't believe I'm payin' for her to go to Las Vegas with one of her friends. But hey, it means more money in my pocket from that winning. She's told me she should be only winning about $5,000. I called the Competition Organizers and they agree with her, she'd only be winning $5,000. It's a wonder this is not on T.V. so I can really see what she's winnin' so I'd get more money. But she didn't pick me to go with her so I'll have to believe her when she says she'll only be winnin' $5,000.

I hope she hurry's up and wins the money so I have money to spend. Despite what people think, I do love my daughter; she's just hard to handle with when it comes to money. I doubt she knows how to even save money. I tell her to give it all to me so that I can save it for her and she does, but I end up spending it anyway. To me, the girl is really stupid. She's great at school and her dancin', but other than that, she's really stupid.

**(AN- if you don't get it, Kathy's mom doesn't really love her. She's just supporting her for the money her daughter brings in with the dance competitions she wins. That's why Kathy wants to get emancipated. Do you get it now?)**


	5. Las Vegas Crime Lab

**Las Vegas Crime Lab:**

"**Hey Grissom, I want to ask you a question?"**

"**Yes, Brass what is it?"**

"**I've got a couple kids coming in from New York with a Detective from the Special Victims Unit up there. I was wondering what you though about having Special Victims Unit down here."**

"**I think it's a great idea, Brass. But what else are they here for?"**

"**One of the girls is here for the Dance Competition. She's trying to get emancipated from her mom because she keeps spending all her money from competitions on drugs and alcohol. I guess her mom doesn't really believe that her dad did what he did. I don't even know what he did but hey, maybe she'll tell us. Anyway, she's also looking for a job in Criminal Science."**

"**Well this is one of the best Crime Labs in the country. Where are they staying?"**

"**The Royal Rivera Hotel, the whole Dance Competition is being held there."**

"**Okay then, we'll meet them at the hotel and go from there, if we don't have a case."**

Grissom walked into the lounge and everyone looked up.

"**Who are we meeting at the Rivera Hotel?" **Greg asked.

"**A couple kids coming in from New York with a Detective from Special Victims Unit up there. I guess Brass wants to get a unit started down here. But one of the kids is looking for a job in Criminal Science. The other kid is going to be in the Dance Competition being held at the hotel."**

"**Oh, this should be interesting," **Sarah said.

"**Okay, let's get back to work now."**


	6. Detective Olivia Benson

**Detective Olivia Benson:**

I never expected to see Katherina Ponomarenko in the squad room again. To know that her mother never really believed that her father raped her is astonishing. When I started to call her Katherina she stopped me and told me it was _Kathy_ now. I was shocked that she would change her name, but then again it was probably because her mom always called her Katherina.

When she asked if I would go down to Las Vegas with her and Maureen, I was elated. I couldn't believe it. Yet again, she was a girl of many surprises. She had loved to dance when her father raped her and she was still dancing to this day. It was a welcome sight when she and Maureen walked into the Squad Room. Cap gave me the time off for the Competition and any other time that would be spent down there.

If we had known what was going to happen, I don't think Elliot would have allowed Maureen to go, let alone Kathy. But at least I was with them to make sure they couldn't get into any trouble. But then again I was also there to see if the Las Vegas Police Department wanted a Special Victims Unit.

If this was going to go off without any incidents, we were going to have to make sure nobody knew what was going on. Kathy's father had just been let out of prison on good behavior.


End file.
